<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Head Scratches by smiling_sunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368218">Head Scratches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_sunflowers/pseuds/smiling_sunflowers'>smiling_sunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_sunflowers/pseuds/smiling_sunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is working too much, so Roman makes him take a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Head Scratches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman could hear the tippity tapping of Logan's keyboard from outside the door. Just as quickly as it had been for the past several hours. As much as his boyfriend advocated scheduling breaks for the maintenance of efficiency and healthy work habits, he very easily forgot them amidst his own projects and analysis. He would spend days sitting in front of that screen if the others didn't pull him away once in a while. And that's exactly why Roman was here.</p>
<p>Roman gave a knock and popped his head in. "Hi, Logan!" </p>
<p>Logan hummed in reply, eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.</p>
<p>Roman forced his attention to him by wrapping his arms around him and twisting to face Logan directly. "C'mon, Brainiac. You've been working yourself too hard. Let's watch a movie or something."</p>
<p>"I should finish organizing this." As always, he was trying to make an excuse that would keep him from taking a break. Classic Logan, always so hardworking. Just one more reason that Roman both loved and was so utterly frustrated by him at times.</p>
<p>Roman easily countered, "You and I both know you're ahead for the next two weeks." He was met with silence, so he continued, "You can't argue because you know that I'm right."</p>
<p>Another moment passed, but Logan caved with a sigh. "Fine."</p>
<p>Roman excitedly gave a hop and clapped before quickly grabbing his boyfriend by the hand and dragged him toward his own room. They took a seat on his couch to select a movie for them to watch together - Disney, of course. They opted for the classic that was Cinderella, something they could enjoy without having to focus too much, having already seen it so many times before. </p>
<p>Even as the opening number began to bring him out of work mode, it was obvious that Logan was still unfortunately tense. Roman could see it clearly in the way he held everything in his shoulders. Luckily, the prince knew exactly what would help his darling relax. Roman brought his hand up to sit atop Logan's head at which Logan glanced over to him with a slight smile beginning to tug at his lips. He began working his fingers and nails through his hair against his head, and almost immediately Roman watched the tension drain from Logan as he leaned into Roman's hand. Logan's eyes fluttered closed, and his smile spread like Crofter's on fresh morning toast. He leaned into him and let out a contented sigh as Roman continued to give him loving head scratches.</p>
<p>"You will speak of this to no one."</p>
<p>Roman chucked. He knew how Logan was always so insistent on keeping the others' view of him as professional. "Okay, Cutie Pi." </p>
<p>Logan kept his eyes closed for a while as the movie played, listening to Roman hum along to the music. By his ears’ standards, it was far better than any of the original music he could have chosen to focus on from the movie's score. Nestled at Roman's side, he felt warm, relaxed, and safe. Something was nagging at him, though.</p>
<p>Logan opened his eyes and brought himself up to sitting. Roman adjusted his position, looking at him expectantly and a bit confused. In his head, Logan debated how he should begin to bring up the subject on his mind. He finally decided on, "You're the only one who can give me head scratches, you know."</p>
<p>Roman gave him a bright smile. "I do know and treasure to be bestowed with such an honour, my love."</p>
<p>"But, I wanted to ask, um…" Roman waited patiently for him to find his words. "You called me cute just now."</p>
<p>"Yes. Oh, did you not like that? I won't -"</p>
<p>"No, I," He cleared his throat. "I did like it. I do like it when you, uh, call me that. It's just… can you still take me seriously when you think I’m cute?"</p>
<p>Roman laughed but stopped quickly when he realized Logan’s expression was genuinely nervous. “What? I- Of course. Of course, I do. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“It's just that I… worry, sometimes, that…” Logan took a deep breath. Why was this bothering him so much all of a sudden? It had always been a concern in the back of his mind, but now he found he could barely formulate the words. He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of this unprecedented bout of nerves. “I'm Logic, and I've always thought that means I have to be serious all the time, but… spending so much time with you lately… I don't know. It’s been kind of nice to share my feelings, but I just don’t want you to take my contributions less seriously. Any of you.”</p>
<p>Roman took his hand and began with a comforting tone, “Hey, hey, look at me. None of us are gonna take you any less seriously for showing your emotions once in a while. I mean, you do with me, and I haven't, right?</p>
<p>"Well, yes…" Logan agreed, uncertainty clear in his tone.</p>
<p>"Therefore, according to my calculations," Roman began, summoning a calculator and typing in random numbers. He booped Logan's nose, "you, Logan Sanders, have nothing to worry about. Because I vow to always make a point of seriously listening to you even if you're smiling or laughing or acting like your happy, cute self, okay?"</p>
<p>Logan sat there transfixed for a few seconds by the honesty and love he felt. Roman always had a way of making butterflies flutter in his chest, something that he would have not long ago denied himself to the ends of the earth. Now, though, he loved how every sense would stand on its end with Roman's words. Finally, he said, "Okay…" He thought a moment more before adding, "You're pretty smart, you know that?"</p>
<p>Roman let out a small gasp. "Did <em>the</em> Logan Sanders just call me smart?"</p>
<p>"Oh, don't get your ego inflated, my passiflora."</p>
<p>"And taking up my nicknaming habit. Do you think fondly of me, Lo?"</p>
<p>Logan rolled his eyes, but a smile was clear on his face that he wasn't even trying to fight back. He let out a small laugh, "I love you."</p>
<p>Roman felt his own smile widen and raised his hand to resume giving Logan head scratches. "I love you, too, Starlight."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just like head scratches - thus, a new headcanon for my comfort character was born</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>